


Subjugation

by Wolfbane37



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Angst, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfbane37/pseuds/Wolfbane37
Summary: Darktober entry





	Subjugation

 

 

_I love it._

 

_The feel of the leather._

 

_The sting of the whip._

 

_The coarse sound of his voice._

 

_The humiliation._

 

 

XXXX

 

Raph has been seeing it all day. Mikey was giving all the signs that today they could go to their special place, their little  _cove._ Just thinking about the meaning behind Mikey’s signs send shivers down Raph’s spine, making him feel exhilarated.

 

It took all he had not to drag the hyper ball of energy away from the lair so they could begin. It had nearly been three months since the last time they visited the special cove. And honestly, Raph wasn’t surprised. He did put Mikey threw the ringer quite a few times, that it ended with Leonardo reprimanding them and grounding them for a month.

 

Then Mikey was holding out on him, knowing for a fact that it was hard for Raph to get off without the visual delight he gets from stringing up his mate. Raph’s mind was beginning to wander when Leo stepped in front of his line of sight, where he had been gazing at the plump thighs on his youngest mate.

 

“Hey Raph, do have some free time tonight? I was hoping you and I coul--,” Leo began shyly.

 

“Not tonight.”

 

“But why not?! You’ve been ok with it for the last little while! Whats with the sudden change of heart?” Leo demanded.

 

Raph didn’t answer right away, his eyes catching sight of the sea green thighs that had captivated his attention earlier. The leader’s eyes followed suit and it clicked with him. With a heavy sigh, mildly shaking his head, Leo gave up the endeavor and began to walk off.

 

“Don’t be too rough with him…...”

 

XXXX

 

_I love it._

 

_The smell of alcohol._

 

_The bite of the collar he puts on me._

 

_The small bits of pain that drive me wild._

XXXX

 

Raph roughly pushes Mikey against the door to the abandon speakeasy they had stumbled upon when they were just starting out with their relationships with each other. It held many memories. Their confessions. Their first kiss. Their first romp. Their first lovers quarrel. And now is the home of their personal sanctum so they can explore their kinks.

 

Raphael had snagged Mikey’s lips in a possessive kiss as he rushes them both inside, locking them in.

 

“Don’t. You. Ever. Hold out. On me. AGAIN.” Raph growled this into his lovers lips as he swiftly discards their wraps and belts.

 

Mikey held a smug look onto his face as they swiftly removed their articles of clothing from each other, both eager to begin their  **game**.

 

Suddenly, the fierce kissing and removal of the gear slowed to a stop as they both held the others tails of their masks, gazing into each others eyes. The trust, the intensity and respect made the room stuffy. That is when Raph began.

 

“I remove your mask, therefore removing your role…….” the hoarse whisper barely audible.

 

“I remove your mask, therefore removing your role…….” Mikey repeated, tingling all over.

 

“With your role gone, I give you another…..”

 

“With your role gone, I give you another…..”

 

In sync, they both remove the masks their father gave them to help decide their roles in the family.

 

“So long as your mask is gone, you will be my slave, pet and toy, for me to do as I will…...”

 

“So long as your mask is gone, I will obediently serve my master to fulfill all his desire…...”

 

“Should you fail, your punishment shall be…. _ **severe~**_ ……..”

 

“Should I fail, I will take my punishment with grace…...”

 

They held each others gaze for a long moment, before slowly, Mikey sank to his knees, his eyes remaining locked with his master. With his mate submitting so easily without being told, Raph decides to break eye contact in favor of grabbing Mikey’s favorite collar.

 

“Good boy.”

 

XXXX

 

_Tonight, he will choke me._

 

_Tonight, he will cut me._

 

_Tonight, he burn me._

 

_And I will_ _**love** _ _it._


End file.
